Leaving You Speechless
by Brookester27
Summary: Beca doesn't have any friends, but Chloe is willing to endanger her friendship with Aubrey to befriend the brunette. (Rated T because of my inability to describe anything without swearing) Bechloe Beca/Chloe


**Alright, I've been meaning to write a Harry Potter/Pitch Perfect thing for a while and this is what came of it. I'm actually quite surprised at what it came out to be. It originally was supposed to be kind of angsty, but I'm sure we all know I suck at writing angst and it turned to this. I'm not even really sure what...****_this_****... is to be honest with you.**

**Anyway, enjoy it! I know I have one follower who loves HP/PP crossovers but I'm not sure about the rest of y'all.**

* * *

The withered, old tree on the shore of the Great Lake. That was Beca Mitchell's tree and everyone knew it. No one approached the nightmare inducing tree when the petite Gryffindor was seated at its roots, leaving her to sulk in the prejudice of being a descendant of Draco Malfoy and the girl never seemed to mind her blatant show of loneliness.

But the owner of a pair of crystal blue eyes and a mane of fiery red hair was curious. Why would someone choose to always be alone? Chloe Beale, the girl who was seemingly the definition of 'shitting-rainbows-happy', thought the notion of loneliness to be insane.

So she decided to break through the fellow Gryffindor's walls and get to know Beca Mitchell, the epitome of sarcasm and snark.

* * *

"You've finally gone flying off your rocker," Aubrey hissed at her friend.

Chloe simply waved her off. "You can't tell me that you'd rather spend the entirety of your Hogwarts education all alone."

"But she's related to the Malfoy's!"

"Yet she's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin," Chloe shot right back, accompanying her statement with a smug smile over her shoulder as she wandered across the grounds to the lone girl under the tree. Aubrey watched her friend leave before finally turning back towards the castle with a roll of her emerald eyes.

As the redhead approached Beca, she couldn't help but to be relieved that a curtain of brown curls prevented the brunette from seeing Chloe approaching. The tiny girl could come off as quite intimidating with her snarky attitude and overdose of muggle eyeliner.

"What do you want?"

Chloe halted mid-step a few feet from Beca. She seemed to have forgotten that even though Beca couldn't _see_ her coming, that didn't mean that she couldn't _hear_ her coming. Instead of answering the question, Chloe plopped onto the ground beside Beca. The brunette's head snapped around to face Chloe, their gazes meeting. Stormy blue stared into crystal blue, leaving the redhead seemingly breathless at the intensity of their stare down.

"You have yet to answer my question, Beale," Beca said sharply, snapping Chloe out of her little daze.

"Why do you feel the need to be alone?" Chloe blurted. Beca's eyes narrowed at the question. "I mean, well, you just look like you could use a friend."

The edge of Beca's mouth quirked up into an amused smirk before falling back into place to leave a neutral expression on her pale face. "I don't need any friends. No one wants to be friends with me in the first place."

"Everyone needs a friend. _I_ want to be your friend."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't _want_ a friend?"

Chloe had no answer for that.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just leave her alone. She obviously wants to be left alone to her…devices."

"And I don't understand why you are so bothered by my wanting to befriend her."

The two friends were lounging on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room where they were once doing homework, but Chloe had eventually turned her focus to the aforementioned girl sitting silently in a shadowy corner. Various other members of Gryffindor house were present in the common room as well, but seeing as how most of their house was studying in the library or catching some late dinner in the Great Hall, which meant that they ultimately had to keep their voices down to avoid being heard.

"She's part of the Malfoy bloodline, for god's sake!" Aubrey growled.

"You loathe being expected to do great things because your grandfather is Harry Potter," Chloe stated angrily.

"So?"

"So maybe Beca is tired of being ridiculed because her grandfather and great-grandfather were evil men."

Chloe felt strangely satisfied when Aubrey didn't continue to argue with her. Beca had every right to make a name of herself without her ancestors' decisions coming to haunt her. Why Aubrey couldn't get that into her head, Chloe didn't know. With one final glance at her best friend, Chloe stood and made her way across the common room to where Beca was seated.

"You don't have to defend me, y'know."

"How did you -"

"You and Blondie both talk really loud," Beca interrupted smoothly. "I'd personally be surprised if that Dumbledore guy didn't hear you two going at it down in his crypt on the grounds." A pink flush spread to Chloe's cheeks. She'd have to learn how to keep her voice down. Beca either didn't notice the blush or simply chose to ignore it as she leaned back in her seat, a crooked smile curving her lips. "Now, tell me why you want to befriend me so much."

Chloe blinked stupidly. What was it about this girl that kept distracting her so much?

"Everyone needs a friend."

"Yes, yes, you've already told me that," Beca said, dismissively waving a hand around. She turned her head to the side to connect their gazes. A strangely serious expression took over the brunette's angular features. "I want to know why you're risking your friendship with Blondie just to befriend me."

For the second time, Chloe had no answer for her.

* * *

Beca didn't know why she didn't just tell Chloe to leave her alone. Maybe it was the fact that for once in her life, someone wanted to look past her family tree and see the real her. But she still shut down Chloe's advances time after time. Beca didn't know what friends were exactly supposed to do, having never had friends herself, but she knew she certainly didn't want one. She never trusted anyone other than herself and putting your trust in someone who was once a stranger seemed foolish to Beca. But maybe she would give it try. Just this once.

So four days after Chloe's very first advance, the brunette was sitting under her tree halfassing her Potions homework. Beca didn't even know what she was supposed to be doing for her assignment, just that it had something to do about Amortentia. It's not like she ever paid attention in Potions anyway.

Beca sloppily scribbled down the last sentence onto her parchment before she just so happened to glance up in time to see Chloe storming off into the Forbidden Forest. Beca's curiosity was suddenly peaked. Should she follow her supposed…friend…into the forest? Or does she just ignore it and go about her own business?

With a pained sigh, she stuffed her parchment into her pocket before following after Chloe. And it was surprisingly easy to do so. There was a blatant path of magically bent trees and trampled grass that allowed Beca to easily track Chloe. She followed the trail through the dark forest until Beca finally stumbled into a clearing. The redhead stood in the middle of the clearing with her back to Beca.

The brunette carefully stepped forward so as to not startle Chloe. Her attempt, however, seemed to be in vain, because just as a twig snapped under her shoe, Chloe immediately whirled around, wand pointed in Beca's direction and _"Bombarda!"_ falling from her lips. Beca narrowly managed to avoid the spell by throwing herself to the forest floor. The white jet of light whizzed over her and collided with a tree. The trunk made a weird crunching sound as the wood splintered, causing the whole tree to fall over with a resounding crash.

Beca messily pulled herself to her feet to face a sheepish looking Chloe. She raised a seemingly perfect brown eyebrow as she exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Chloe rushed out in a panic. "It was the first thing that came to mind!"

"What in the world did you think was coming for you?" Beca demanded incredulously.

"For all I knew, you could've been a wild acromantula or my great-grandfather's enchanted car!"

Beca snorted. She had heard the story of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley crashing Arthur Weasley's flying car into the old Whomping Willow. How could one ever forget when their own grandfather has the news article explaining the event framed and hanging in his house?

"Well," Beca started with a teasing smirk, "I'm not a huge spider, nor am I a muggle car. So I suppose you overreacted a tad bit."

"Oh, shut up."

The two of them then dissolved into a fit of laughter. Their laughs echoed through the forest before finally dying away as they calmed. Beca's signature smirk flashed across her face.

"So," the brunette started, returning to her serious state, "why'd you come out here in the first place?" Chloe's brow furrowed and a scowl fell across her face. Beca made a face as well. She felt that the scowl didn't seem like something that should ever cross Chloe's features. It took Beca a second to realize that Chloe's lips were moving but she wasn't paying attention to a single thing being said. "Wait, what?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. "I said that Aubrey pissed me off and this is usually where I come to blow off some steam." The unpleasant scowl fell from her face. "Why did you follow me out here, though?"

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"We're friends?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose. That's what you wanted in the first place, right?"

And for the third time since she first spoke to Beca, Chloe was left utterly speechless.

* * *

**Yeah... I think the beginning was ten times better than the rest of this...**

**I honestly don't know if I should leave this like it is or turn it into a two-shot or three-shot. I know that some people want them to become a couple, but I'll have to find the time between school and writing HITTT, which I currently have writer's block with. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Review, please? I want to know what you guys thought about this one.**


End file.
